Residue typically builds up within the tobacco pipe from use. This residue is unsanitary, may damage the tobacco pipe, appear aesthetically unpleasing, as well as alter the smoking experience, thus, it is often necessary to clean the inside surfaces of the tobacco pipe. Tobacco pipes of the kind the present invention relates come in a variety of sizes, shapes, and composition. Reference can be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: D349,780; D368,325; D368,551; D381,116; D403,106; 4,111,214; 4,116,204; 4,148,327; 4,183,365; 4,216,785; 4,241,741; 4,253,475; 5,476,110.
Cleaning solutions can be used, but are often insufficient and may be hazardous. Thus, there is a need for a cleaning apparatus and method that efficiently and effectively cleans the residue that may build up on the inside surfaces of a tobacco pipe, but that can also provide entertainment.